The Hidden Secret (ChanBaek)
by Baeklogy
Summary: [1 chapter of 20 chapter] Semua ini diawali dengan dendam lama yang direncanakan secara apik oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun. Demi dendam lama ini, Baekhyun rela menjadi seorang murid lagi untuk mencari anak dari pembunuh ibunya. Namun, semua itu terhambat oleh murid nakal seantero sekolah, dan sialnya lagi mereka dalam kamar asrama yang sama./ChanBaek/BaekYeol/BOYSLOVE/DLDR/REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

**Author :**

 **Thesweetbaek (Baekhachu)**

 **Mainpair :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Other pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, School-life, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot**

 **Rated :**

 **T+**

 **Warning :**

 **Typos, Boyslove, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typos, Klise.**

* * *

Di malam hari dengan segala hujan dan petir yang menyambar ke sana dan ke mari, seorang bocah berlarian di jalan yang sepi.

Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut kegelisahan dan ketakutan. Kakinya yang mengajaknya terus berlari mulai kelelahan, terlebih ia sudah jatuh berkali yang mengakibatkan kedua lututnya terluka.

 _"Eomma, Eomma, tolong Baekkie!"_

Hatinya terus menggumamkan ibunya, sementara di belakangnya terdapat seorang laki-laki berlari mengejarnya dengan tawa mengerikan yang mengiringinya.

Bocah itu tiba-tiba terpeleset karena jalan yang licin, sialnya lagi dia terpeleset di tempat sepi. Siapa yang mau mendengarkan teriakan kecil darinya di tempat yang sepi seperti ini.

"Mau lari kemana lagi, Adik kecil yang manis?" Mata laki-laki itu menatap si bocah dengan penuh nafsu, bahkan si bocah tahu arti dari tatapan tersebut.

"Ahjucci, jangan ganggu Baekkie," cicit bocah itu sambil menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang; menghindari laki-laki itu.

"Sayangnya, Aku ingin mengganggumu," sahut laki-laki itu dibuat imut. Tetapi, nada suara itu tidak membuat ketakutan 'Baekkie' lenyap, malahan lebih membuatnya semakin terguncang.

"EOMMA!" 'Baekkie' menjerit, ia tidak tahan berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu, dia ketakutan, Demi Tuhan.

Di saat laki-laki itu akan seolah menerkamnya, seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul di belakang si laki-laki, lalu memukulnya dengan balok kayu.

'Baekkie' bisa melihat wajah wanita itu sudah penuh dengan lebam yang mulai keunguan. Air mata keduanya mengalir, terbiaskan oleh lebatnya bulir-bulir air yang turun dari langit.

Wanita itu merengkuh tubuh 'Baekkie' dan mengatakan semua ini akan segera berakhir.

"Baekkie, jangan takut lagi, Eomma ada di sini," ucap wanita itu parau, dia terus menenangkan putra kecilnya itu dengan segala kalimat penenang, tapi hatinya sendiri terus gelisah.

"Eomma, jangan tinggalkan Baekkie," kata bocah itu di antara isakannya.

'Baekkie' mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat laki-laki di belakang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya, muncul bagaikan seorang malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawa mereka sambil membawa balok yang tadi dipakai ibunya untuk memukul si laki-laki.

Sang ibu menyentuh puncak kepala 'Baekkie' dan mengintruksinya supaya menunduk lagi, kemudian dia memeluk 'Baekkie' dengan sangat erat, matanya pun telah terkatup seolah sudah siap menerima serangan dari laki-laki itu.

Kedua mata ibu dan anak itu tak berhenti saling menatap. 'Baekkie' merasa bahwa sebentar lagi, orang yang paling dicintainya selama ini akan meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Eomma..."

 **BUGH!**

"EOMMA!" 'Baekkie' menjerit dan memberontak dalam pelukan sang ibu, tapi sang ibu memeluknya begitu erat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

 **BUGH!**

"ANDWAE! EOMMA!" 'Baekkie' melihat senyuman cantik terukir di bibir tipis ibunya, sebuah senyuman pertanda ia akan pergi.

 **BUGH!**

"EOMMAAA! EOMMAAA!" 'Baekkie' berteriak histeris saat tubuh ibunya ambruk, pelukan ibunya terlepas begitu saja.

"Dia sudah mati! Hahaha!"

'Baekkie' kembali menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang di saat laki-laki itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ahjucci jahat, Ahjucci buat Eomma Baekkie meninggalkan Baekkie, Ahjucci jahat!"

"Sialan! Kau membuatku marah, Adik manis!"

Laki-laki itu kian mendekat dan mendekat, hingga punggung 'Baekkie' menyentuh tembok.

Bayangan laki-laki itu kian menutupi 'Baekkie' dari cahaya lampu jalan. Mata 'Baekkie' tertutup rapat, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"TIDAK, EOMMA, TOLONG!"

Pemuda cantik itu terbangun dengan wajah penuh peluh. Dadanya turun naik pertanda mimpi barusan adalah mimpi buruk.

Selimut yang dikenakannya mendadak berada di lantai akibat campakan dari sang pemilik. Wajah cantik itu mengeluarkan sebuah kemarahan.

Ia menggeram tertahan, kepalan di tangannya tidak menyalurkan kemarahannya yang terlihat begitu besar.

Lalu, matanya berpindah menjadi menatap sebuah pigura besar yang menampilkan sosok seorang wanita dengan seorang anak kecil yang terlihat manis.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendamu, Eomma," Pemuda cantik itu menahan nafasnya, "Dendam kita kepada mereka! Aku berjanji!"

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun, akan membunuh segalanya yang bekeluarga dengan Park Jae Yeong!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Ada yang ingin dilanjutin? Yuu udah tamatin ini di wattpad, apa ada yang ingin FF ini juga ditamatin di FFN? :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author :**

 **Thesweetbaek (Baekhachu)**

 **Mainpair :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Other pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **KaiSoo**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, School-life, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfrot**

 **Rated :**

 **T+**

 **Warning :**

 **Typos, Boyslove, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typos, Klise.**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap nyalang laki-laki yang lebih muda 2 tahun di bawahnya itu, "Kau telah mengurusnya?"

Laki-laki itu menyerahkan amplop cokelat itu kepada Baekhyun, "Kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri. Tapi..."

Laki-laki itu menjeda kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

Baekhyun bertanya sembari menilik isi dari amplop cokelat itu.

"Aku tak menemukan foto dan nama anaknya." Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi laki-laki itu segera menyambung kalimatnya, "tapi yang pasti, dia ada bersekolah di sana."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerja sama-mu, Kim Jongin." Baekhyun tersenyum, disambut pula oleh senyuman laki-laki bernama Jongin itu.

"Tak masalah," sahut Jongin terdengar arogan. Jongin ini adalah sepupunya yang ahli dalam bidang _hacker_.

Setelah itu, Jongin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan penutup amplopnya.

"Aku akan mencarimu, ke ujung dunia sekali pun." Kedua tangan Baekhyun meremas sisi amplop itu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku bajunya, mengotak-atik sebentar, lalu meletakkan ponsel tersebut di samping daun telinganya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Seoul, pesankan aku tiket ke incheon dengan penerbangan secepatnya." Mata sabit penuh sarat kemarahan itu menatap kosong di depannya, namun sebelah tangannya tetap meremas sisi amplop.

"..."

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, lalu membentuk sebuah seringai kecil.

"Kau akan mati!"

 **JDUK!**

"OMONA, KEPALAKU!"

Wanita tua itu mengaduh saat sebuah bola kaki yang datang dari sebelah jendela tempat meja kerjanya mengenai tepat pada kepalanya.

Semua rekan kerjanya yang sedang ada di sana pun ikut menoleh ke arahnya, suara tawa tertahan pun memenuhi ruangan tersebut hingga membuat wanita tua bertubuh tambun itu menggeram marah.

Sedangkan, sekelompok pemuda dengan seragam olahraga tampak mengerubungi salah satu pemuda yang lebih tinggi di antara mereka.

Wajah pemuda tinggi itu tampak menunjukan kekhawatiran, matanya yang bulat menjadi sipit karena cahaya yang terik sekali membuatnya silau.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita tua dengan tubuh tambunnya muncul di jendela dan di tangan kanannya terdapat bola kaki.

Pemuda tinggi itu mendesis, "Mati aku!"

Rekan-rekannya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, seluruh mata pun tertuju pada pemuda itu, " _Rest in Peace_ , Park Chanyeol!"

"Siapa yang tadi menendang bola ini sampai mengenai saya?" teriak wanita itu dengan suara toa-nya yang dipastikan telah mengalahkan toa dari penjual obat kuat.

Segerembol pemuda tersebut, tentu saja minus pemuda dengan nama Park Chanyeol dengan serentak menunjuk pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi meringis sambil cengengesan.

Wanita tua itu menghilang dari balik jendela membuat hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, namun tentu saja itu belum berakhir.

Lihatlah seorang wanita dari arah tangga yang sedang mendekat ke arah mereka dengan lari yang lucu untuk gerombolan pemuda itu.

"Hei, Kamu!" Wanita tua itu berteriak sambil menunjuk Chanyeol.

Sedangkan, Chanyeol memasang wajah polos, ia menunjukan dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah bertanya dan mengejek, sebenarnya.

"Saya, _Saem_?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi memang?!" Wajah keriput wanita itu tampak memerah karena menahan emosinya terhadap anak nakal yang nakalnya di atas nakal lagi, bebal mungkin.

"Saya kira _Saem_ memanggil si kerdil ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik kerah belakang salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tingginya tidak sampai sebahu Chanyeol.

Tambahan, 'si kerdil' ini pun selalu memakai kacamata pantat kuda tapi selalu mencoba untuk menjadi anak _modern_.

 **PLAK!**

"Kurang ajar kau, Chanyeol, meskipun aku pendek, aku adalah bintang kelas dan juga kena karma nanti baru tahu rasa, dapat yang pendek juga!" bangganya dan mendapatkan sahutan berupa sorakan 'huuu~' dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Songong!" Chanyeol mendorong punggung si kerdil itu yang langsung membuatnya terjerembap di semen. Tetapi, si kerdil itu kembali berdiri dan mengusir debu dari seragamnya.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan seperti itu kepada Do Kyungsoo!" tegur wanita tua itu, tidak mengurangi suara toa-nya.

"Ikut saya ke kantor!" titahnya, baru saja ia akan pergi, namun Chanyeol menahannya dengan menggenggam lengan kanannya dan melompat-lompat bak anak kecil.

" _Saem_ cantik, jangan hukum Chanyeollie, ya?" Seluruh teman Chanyeol pun membuat gestur seperti orang yang ingin muntah.

"Apa-apaan kamu!" protes wanita tua berstatus guru yang berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di lengan kanannya.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali seolah-olah dia ingin dibelikan permen oleh guru tua itu.

"Chanyeol!" bentaknya, akhirnya semua tawa di sana menjadi kuburan, bahkan Chanyeol sampai melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada lengan guru itu.

"Dengarkan _Saem_!" Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, tetapi ia tidak merubah ekspresi 'dibuat-buat'nya.

"Kamu itu pernah tidak naik sekali, bukan?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, tetap dengan ekspresi sebelumnya.

"Kamu juga _rangking_ terakhir, 'kan di kelas?" Chanyeol menggeleng prihatin, dia prihatin dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu itu harus berubah!" Alis Chanyeol terangkat.

"Saya, _Saem_?"

"Yaiyalah, kamu!" sewot guru itu.

"Maaf, _Saem_ , saya bukan _power rangers_ jadi saya tidak bisa berubah, _saem_." Semua yang ada di sana serentak menahan tawanya, tidak untuk guru itu. Dia sepertinya terlihat sangat marah.

"IKUT KAMU!"

Mereka semua menahan nafas mereka karena terkejut, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

-o0o-

"Park Chanyeol, telinga kamu itu terbuat dari apa sampai kamu itu tidak pernah menerima nasehat dari saya ataupun guru lain?"

Jika kalian ingin tahu, saat ini Chanyeol berada di ruang guru, tepatnya di depan Kim _Seonsaengnim_ , guru konseling yang _killer_ -nya melebihi kuda nil.

" _Saem_ , telinga itu buatan Tuhan, jadi saya tidak tahu pasti apa bahan-bahan untuk buat telinga," sahut Chanyeol yang langsung membuat rona merah di wajah guru laki-laki iu, eitsss... merah karena marah, yah.

"Kamu berani menjawab saya, ya!" bentak Kim _Saem_. Chanyeol sampai mengelus dadanya karena terkejut.

" _Saem_ , saya terkejut. Lagipula, _Saem_ bertanya kepada saya, jadi saya **wajib** menjawabnya," sahut Chanyeol lagi dengan menekankan kata 'wajib'nya.

"Kamu!" geram Kim _Saem_. Kemudian, terdengarlah nasehat guru laki-laki itu yang terkenal seperti kereta yang tidak akan berhenti.

Chanyeol yang gerah mendengar nasehat tersebut pun memutar bola matanya di tambah ekspresi tak minatnya membuatnya lebih ingin memerhatikan WC sekolahnya yang sebenarnya lebih mirip kandang sapi.

Tepat di saat ia mengarahkan matanya ke pintu keluar, ia melihat Jung _Saem_ , guru fisikanya sekaligus wali kelasnya yang juga tidak kalah _killer_ dari dua guru yang baru saja bermasalah dengannya ini.

Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya...

Pemuda cantik berpostur tubuh mungil yang berada di belakang Jung _Saem_ , itulah yang membuatnya tertarik hingga tidak mengedipkan matanya.

"Cantik..." gumamnya tidak berhenti memperhatikan pemuda cantik dengan rambut cokelat tua yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh tengkuknya dan juga mata sabit yang hampir tertutup poninya.

"Ah, siapa namanya," gumam Chanyeol lagi, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Kim _Saem_ telah berhenti 'berkumur'.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" Kim _Saem_ mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol. Kim _Saem_ juga melihat pemuda itu sambil mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tinkerbell," cetus Chanyeol sembarangan.  
"Chanyeol," panggil Kim _Saem_ yang merasa diangguri. Tetapi, pemuda tinggi itu malah semakin menghayati objeknya.

"Chan-yeol," lagi, Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari guru tersebut.

"CHANYEOL!"

Akibat dari suara baritone gurunya itu yang ingin menyamakan aungan singa, Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan semua di ruangan itu menatap mereka, tak terkecuali pemuda cantik yang sudah mendapatkan julukan 'Tinkerbell' yang dicetuskan langsung oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, _Saem_?" Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya agar terlihat seperti anak teladan, Kim _Saem_ saja sampai mundur selangkah melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol.

"Kamu mendengar nasehat saya atau tidak?" tanya Kim _Saem_ sedikit tergagap. Bisik-bisik tetangga pun terjadi di ruang guru tersebut.

"Saya mendengarnya, _Saem_!" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya namun terlihat idiot, kemudian ia membungkuk hormat kepada Kim _Saem._

PARK CHANYEOL MEMBUNGKUK HORMAT?!

Semua guru di sana seakan mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak. Ada juga guru yang menabrak tembok.

Pemuda cantik itu melepaskan pandangan darinya ketika Jung _Saem_ mengajaknya keluar dari ruang guru. Tetapi, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana, Chanyeol dapat melihat pola bibir mungil itu membentuk kata ' **idiot** '.

Setelah kepergiannya, Chanyeol kembali murung dan bersikap tak sopan lagi kepada guru.

"Kamu yakin mendengar nasehat saya?" tanya Kim _Saem_ kembali meminta kepastian.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Bagaimana saya yakin, _Saem_. Apa yang _Saem_ katakan tidak ada yang menyangkut di telinga saya."

Guru itu kembali menggeram akibat jawabannya yang kembali tidak sopan.

"CHANYEOL!"

"Aish! Kenapa guru-guru suka sekali berteriak," gumamnya masih dengan muka 'ogah'-nya.

-o0o-

 **11-C** , itulah ukiran yang tertera pada plakat yang menggantung di atas sebuah pintu dengan dua daun pintu.

Keributan terjadi di dalam sana, mengalahkan bunyi 10 gitar elektrik yang bunyinya bisa terdengar dari lantai dasar sampai lantai paling atas.

Entah itu bunyi dari kursi yang jatuh sampai teriakan siswi yang terkena sindrom PMS.

"Krystal, tali bramu warna merah, ya?" Goda pemuda pucat yang berada di belakang seorang gadis dengan jidat yang hampir menyamai lintasan pesawat itu.

"Kyaaa! Oh Sehun, kurang ajar sekali kau!" Dan, terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar dalam waktu yang sama.

"Oh Sehun, akan kubilang dengan Luhan _Sunbaenim_ kalau kau menggoda gadis lain," ancam Yoongi sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Sehun yang masih berlari pun membulatkan matanya, "Yoongi-ah, jangan lakukan itu, Oke?"

"Akan ku telepon dia," sahut Yoongi, ia mengabaikan perkataan Sehun dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sehun menggeram melihat pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti membuatnya uring-uringan, karena Yoongi berniat sekali menjadi orang ketiga di antara dirinya dan Luhan, kekasihnya yang berada di tingkat 3.

"Luhan _Sunbaenim_? Ya, ini aku, Min Yoongi." Yoongi melirik Sehun yang melompat ke arahnya.

"MIN YOONGI!" Murka Sehun sambil mencekik Yoongi. Tetapi terhenti seketika ketika pintu kelas berdecit.

Sontak, seluruh murid di sini terdiam entah itu sedang bekejaran atau mau melompat dari meja.

Dan, ketika terbuka menunjukan yang datang adalah... Park Chanyeol.

Semua mendesah lega dan mencibir kalau yang datang ternyata bukan guru, tapi musuh guru.

Sehun melepaskan Yoongi sambil berkata dan membuat gestur seperti ingin memotong leher orang, "Urusan kita belum selesai, lihat saja, kau akan... kreek!"

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol seraya mengangkat tangannya, "Hei, _Brother_!"

Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya yang terletak paling belakang, dirinya sedsri tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Kesambet apa, _Hyung_?" Sehun memang memanggil Chanyeol itu 'Hyung' soalnya mereka berbeda usia hampir 2 tahun.

Kalian ingatkan kalau Chanyeol pernah tidak naik kelas selama setahun?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol balik, tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Pikirannya masih terbayang wajah cantik dari pemuda berpostur mungil itu.

"Kau seperti orang gila, tersenyum tidak jelas seperti itu, membuatku ngeri, tahu?"  
Sehun sedikit berjengit tatkala Chanyeol tertawa lepas dan keras yang membuat murid di dalam kelasnya melihatnya.

"Hentikan! Kau membuat mereka semua takut, _Hyung,_ " titah Sehun dengan memasukan bola kertas ke dalam mulut Chanyeol.

"Pweh! Apa-apaan kau, Oh Sehun!" protes Chanyeol tidak terima atas tindakan Sehun.

"Habisnya, kau tertawa seperti setan membuat kita semua takut."

"Berlebihan!" cibir Chanyeol sedikit berdesis.

"Ceritakan!" perintah Sehun yang terluhat antusias.

"Apanya?" tanya Chanyeol yangtidak mengerti arah dari pembicaran Sehun.

"Yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila sampai sekarang?"

"Hm... aku telah bertemu Tinkerbell." Chanyeol membayangkan pemuda cantik itu lagi, rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghampiri pemuda itu kemudian mengatakan 'nikah yuk'.

"Huh? Tinkerbell? Ada tanda kutip atau tidak?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Tinkerbell..." Sehun memasang wajah berpikirnya, "jangan-jangan kau telah mendapatkan..."

"Bingo!" sahut Chanyeol sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak lupa dengan senyuman gilanya.

"Siapa? Janda atau duda?" Senyuman Chanyeol tergantikan dengan wajah datarnya, lalu ia mengetok kepala Sehun cukup kuat sampai pemuda pucat itu mengaduh kuat.

"Dia seorang pemuda cantik bermata sabit, bila aku mengingatnya, aku merasa getaran di dada kiriku, sepertinya ada yang tumbuh di sana," terawang Chanyeol sembari memegang dada kirinya dan merasakan 'getaran'-nya.

"Dada kiri? Tumbuh di sana? Apa yang tumbuh, _Hyung_? Apa jangan-jangan..."

Chanyeol kembali bersiap-siap mengetok kepala Sehun, tapi terhenti saat Jung _Saem_ datang, tapi dia tidak bersama dengan 'Tinkerbell'-nya.

Semua murid berlari untuk mencapai bangku mereka, bahkan ada yang terpeleset dan terjadilah keributan yang lain.

"Hei! Diam!" tegas wanita bermarga Jung itu, dan ternyata pengaruhnya cukup kuat. Buktinya, mereka semua terdiam.

"Masuklah, Byun Baekhyun-ssi," perintah Jung _Saem_ , murid di sana pun memerhatikan pintu kelas dan masuklah seorang pemuda cantik berambut cokelat tua yang lurus dan sedikit panjang.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tatkala melihat aiapa yang berdiri di depan kelasnya saat ini. Itu...

TINKERBELL-NYA!

Dan, saat itu juga pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _'Dia cantik... kau akan mengatakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku suatu hari!'_

 _'Manusia idiot ini lagi...'_

-o0o-

Baekhyun menyeret kopernya di lorong asrama sembari menggerutu tidak jelas. Salahkan saja orang yang telah membuatnya kesal karena terus mengganggunya selama seharian ini.

Bagaimana ia tidak kesal.

Pertama, ia harus menjadi _chairmate_ dari orang itu.

Kedua, selama pelajaran berlangsung orang itu terus menatapnya dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat idiot.

Ketiga, dia selalu mengekori Baekhyun sepanjang hari dan menanyainya tentang hal mesum.

 **TAK**

Salah satu koper Baekhyun jatuh, karena terlanjur kesal, ia sekalian menjatuhkan koper yang lainnya. Pemuda cantik itu berkacak pinggang.

"Dia pikir aku apa?!" tanya Baekhyun pada bayangannya sendiri.

Setelah itu, pemuda cantik itu mengambil kopernya lagi dan menyeretnya dengan cepat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di atas kasurnya. Mungkin, bercerita sedikit tentang pengalaman hari ini kepada _roommate_ , terdengar sedikit menyenangkan.

"161... 162... 163..." Baekhyun bergumam sambil melihat plakat di depan jejeran pintu-pintu cokelat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tetapi, dia lebih fokus dengan pintu di sebelah kirinya.

"164..." Baekhyun berhenti di depan pintu dengan plakat '164' tersebut, dan memastikan bahwa kunci dengan nomor kamar asramanya sama.

Baekhyun mendadak meriang saat akan membuka pintu. Ia merasa sedikit gugup untuk bertemu teman baru. Tapi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang rasa gugup yang tak menentunya ini.

Baekhyun memasukan kuncinya ke dalam sangkarnya, lalu memutar knop pintunya. Kepalanya masuk dahulu untuk memastikan adanya orang atau tidak.

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat melihat kamar ini terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Ia memasukan kopernya ke dalam dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya, aku akan mempunyai _roommate_ yang sangat jorok."

Dan, seharian itu Baekhyun sibuk membersihkan kamar barunya itu hingga hampir menjelang malam hari, dimulai dari memunguti baju-baju _roommate_ nya yang berserakan, sampai mengepel dari sudut ke sudut.

"Kalau bukan untuk mencari 'mereka', aku tidak sudi melakukan hal ini," geram Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sudah sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Sepertinya, aku membutuhkan mandi. Debu-debu sialan ini membuatku gerah," kata Baekhyun entah kepada siapa.

Baekhyun membuka kopernya, dan mengambil handuk dan bajunya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Tepat di saat Baekhyun masuk, seseorang masuk ke kamarnya dengan seragam yang kusut dan wajah tampannya terdapat beberapa lebam.

Seseorang itu adalah Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Tetapi, sesaat ia merasa aneh dengan kondisi kamarnya yang sudah sangat bersih dan rapi.

"Apa _roommate_ -ku sudah datang?" Chanyeol dapat mendengar bunyi percikan air _shower_ dari arah kamar mandi.

Chanyeol memilih membuka bajunya dan membiarkan dirinya telanjang dada. Ia mengambil kotak P3K yang berada dibawah _single bed_ miliknya.

Pemuda tampan itu mengambil kapas dan alkohol, lalu membersihkan luka di lengannya. Matanya tertuju pada _single_ _bed_ lainnya yang berada di seberang.

Ada sebuah tas di atas sana, dan Chanyeol seperti pernah melihat tas itu. Tapi, ia tidak mau menerka-nerka dahulu, tinggal menunggu saja siapa yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan sepertinya suara percikan air _shower_ tidak lagi terdengar.

Chanyeol menutup matanya saat ia menjahit sendiri luka yang seperti disabet oleh pisau, bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Bersama dengan itu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya telah dibalut rapi dengan celana _training_ dan kaos putihnya.

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya dan ia terlonjak saat menemukan seorang pemuda di _single bed_ yang tadinya kosong. Matanya membola saat melihat siapa pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengobati lukanya itu.

 _'P-Park Chanyeol? Jadi, roommateku adalah dia?'_

Baekhyun awalnya ingin membuka mulutnya dan mengomeli pemuda tersebut karena sudah membuatnya bekerja sepanjang hari hanya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Tetapi, ia segera mengurungkannya di saat ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menjahit lukanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kasihan dengan wajah menahan kesakitan itu dan berniat untuk membantunya.

Namun, sekali lagi, ada yang tiba-tiba saja menahan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah pemuda tampan itu, pikiran logisnya.

Chanyeol menyudahi acara menjahit lukanya, lalu menutupinya dengan kapas dan meliliti perban. Baekhyun masih memerhatikannya, mungkin bisa dikatakan termangu.

"Aku sudah menduga itu kau, Tinkerbell." Suara baritone khas itu menginterupsinya, Baekhyun yang sejak tadi termangu pun seketika sadar dan kembali ke pikirannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Entah mengapa Baekhyun bisa bertanya sebuah hal yang bodoh dan menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia.

"Aku pemilik pertama kamar ini, asal kau tahu," jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang terlihat sangat tampan, Baekhyun mengakui itu. Tidak ada senyum yang dibuat-buat hingga jatuhnya seperti senyuman _idiot_ seperti tadi siang.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi jangan sampai menganga seperti itu." Baekhyun memutuskan matanya dari Chanyeol.

Ia mendecih, "Siapa yang kau sebut tampan?"

Chanyeol dengan bangganya berkata, "Aku, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kau, kau itu cantik."

"Haha... Jangan bercanda." Baekhyun teetawa menghina. Di dalam hatinya paling dalam, ia merasa senang luar biasa. Biasanya, ia selalu tidak terima bila dikatakan cantik oleh siapapun, tapi ini aneh, ia malah senang.

"Aku jujur, kau itu sangat cantik untukku," pungkas Chanyeol, kali ini kembali ke sosok idiot yang Baekhyun kenal sebelumnya.

Jadi lebih baik Baekhyun menyudahi semuanya, lagi pula tubuhnya juga lelah baru saja pulang dari _New York_ dan keesokan harinya harus -berpura-pura- sekolah.

"Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, tetapi bisa membuat Baekhyun tertegun.

Panggilan itu... sudah lama ia tidak dipanggil dengan panggilan itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, menjijikan!" balas Baekhyun tidak minat.

Pemuda cantik itu merebahkan tububnya di atas _single bed_ -nya sembari mendesah lega, karena akhirnya punggungnya dapat menyentuh empuknya kasur.

"Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol lagi, tapi tidak dengan nada dibuat-buatnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu! Aku tidak menyukainya!" protes Baekhyun sedikit terdengar berteriak. Dan, ia baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, otot-otot itu, bagaimana cara mendapatkannya?

"Kenapa? Itu terdengar lucu dan menggemaskan, seperti kau!" jawab Chanyeol juga disertai pertanyaan di dalamnya. Baekhyun mendengus dan ia memilih memunggungi Chanyeol di seberang sana.

"Aku tidak lucu dan juga menggemaskan, jadi jangan memanggilku demikian," sahut Baekhyun yang teredam oleh jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau berbicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang semakin ingin menggoda pemuda cantik itu.

"Terserah!"

"Apa? Kau berbicara apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya," kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya jengah.

Ia menarik nafasnya, "JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!"

Chanyeol terdiam, setelah itu bergidik ngeri sambil mengorek telinganya yang mendadak terasa geli.

"Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara yang kecil, seperti berbisik tapi tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Diam!" perintahnya dengan nada yang dingin. Chanyeol tersenyum manis di sana dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun sangat manis dan menggemaskan, menurutnya.

"Baekkie." Ternyata, usaha Chanyeol untuk terus membuat Baekhyun kesal kepadanya terus berlanjut. Benar-benar pemuda yang tangguh.

"DIAM!" Chanyeol menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tapak tangannya. Kedengarannya Baekhyun sudah habis kesabaran. Tapi, menurutnya lagi, itu malah semakin membuatnya ingin terus menggoda dan membuat kesal Baekhyun.

-o0o-

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali supaya bisa membenarkan gradiasi cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya.

Dan, satu manusia yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati tadi malam malah mebjadi pemandangan pertama dari bangun tidurnya. Tetapi, Baekhyun masih _blank_ , ia masih proses penyatuan roh dengan jasadnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah lengap dengan seragamnya, senyum idotnya bertengger di bibirnya.

"Kau buta?" tanya balik Baekhyun, tapi sakartis.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ternyata sudah sembuh dari mimpimu?"

Baekhyun membola, bersiap-siap akan menyembur pemuda tampan bermata bulat ini.

"Oh iya, aku sudah membuatmu sarapan, meskipun hanya dua lembar roti dengan selai _strawberry_ dan segelas susu. Aku pergi dahulu, aku menunggumu di kelas nanti, Tinkerbell-ku," tutur Chanyeol panjang lebar dan ditutupi dengan acakan pada rambutnya.

Pemuda tampan itu mengambil tasnya dan bersiap akan pergi, namun ia berbalik sebentar dan memberikan senyuman tampannya.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin muntah," komentar Baekhyun dengan suara dinginnya.

"Tapi di dalam hatimu, kau mengatakan aku tampan, bukan?" goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun hampir saja melempar segelas susu di tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Tetapi, beruntung pemuda tampan itu telah keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun melirik segelas susu di tangannya dan meminumnya, lalu meraih dua lembaran roti yang sudah ditimpa, memakannya kemudian.

-o0o-

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas barunya dengan langkah yang malas, karena sejauh ini ia belum mendapatkan data-data dari siapa anak dari Park Jae Yeong.

Ia mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, kemudian melirik ke sampingnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol, tasnya pun tidak ada.

Kenapa juga dipikirkan, tidak penting. Lebih baik, ia merencanakan hal ke depannya untuk membunuh anak Jae Yeong.

Tangannya sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk membunuh anak Jae Yeong yang entah saat ini sedang apa dan sedang ada di mana.

Anak? Mengapa tidak dengan Jae Yeong-nya saja? Haha. Bagaimana bisa membunuh orang yang sudah mati?

"Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun memutar matanya untuk melihat Sehun, orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ya?" tanya Baekhyun meminta agar Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Chanyeol?" tanya pemuda pucat itu dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Memangnya, aku siapa dia sehingga tahu di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Kau _roommate_ nya, bukan? Seharusnya, kau tahu dia di mana sekarang." Baekhyun ingin melayangkan pukulan ke wajah putih pemuda di depannya ini.

"Jika aku _roommate_ nya, lalu aku harus tahu di mana dia sekarang, esok, atau seterusnya, begitu? Maaf saja, tapi aku bukan manajernya, jadi aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke buku yang saat ini berada di tangannya.

"Lupakan!" kata Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya sekali di depan wajah Baekhyun. Lalu, Baekhyun melihat Sehun keluar kelas setelah itu.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu. Toh, Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapanya, untuk apa ia ingin tahu di mana Chanyeol. Baru kenal saja kemarin.

"Tapi, kemana bocah itu? Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan ada di kelas nanti," gumam Baekhyun yang sibuk celangak-celinguk mencari sosok itu.

Adanya Chanyeol atau tidak adanya Chanyeol, tetap saja, ini menjengkelkan untuk Baekhyun. Pikirannya terus dihantui oleh makhluk idiot itu, dan ia juga penasaran dengan asal dari luka Chanyeol yang kemarin malam.

 _Sepertinya, itu benar-benar seperti disebabkan oleh pisau_. Pikir Baekhyun

"Memangnya, apa peduliku, dia bukan siapa-siapa, untuk apa dikhawatirkan, tidak pantas!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shim _Seonsaengnim_ , guru bahasa inggris yang tegas tapi juga lucu, masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mulai menyampaikan pelajaran. Setidaknya, ia dapat sejenak melupakan masalahnya dan fokus dengan apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Shim _Saem_.

 **KRING~**

Bel sekolah pun berkumandang, membuat sorakan spontan keluar dari semua kelas. Jam yang selalu ditunggu oleh para murid, jam pulang sekolah.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, kepalanya hampir pecah karena mempelajari mata pelajaran Matematika tadi dan ia hampir pingsan saat mendapatkan soalnya yang beda dengan penjelasan.

Beristirahat sejenak juga tidak apa, bukan? Karena akibat bersih-bersih kemarin malam, Baekhyun merasakan ngilu di sekitar tangan dan kakinya.

Ia menyusuri lorong asrama seraya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, entah itu menghitung nomor kamar atau bermain dengan ubin lantai hingga sampailah ia pada pintu plakat nomor '164'.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya karena menemukan tetesan darah di ubin, tepat di depan pintu kamar asramanya bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memutar kenop dan ternyata benar, tidak terkunci. Baekhyun membola saat menemukan Chanyeol berbaring di atas _single bed_ nya dengan lengan kanan seragamnya dipenuhi oleh darah.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun menggumamkan nama itu. Sedangkan, yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum bagaikan orang bodoh.

"H-Hai!" sapa Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang bergetar dan terdengar lemah.

"Idiot!" Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan kekehan dari si pelaku.

Baekhyun yang tadinya berniat untuk membantu Chanyeol juga terhambat pikiran logikanya yang mementingkan harga diri daripada hati nuraninya.

Namun, suara itu menghentikan pergerakannya yang akan pergi ke tempat tidurnya.

"Baekkie," panggilnya dengan suara yang lemah.

"Hm?" Baekhyun lelah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut, karena selalu membuatnya teringat pada ibunya yang senang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

"Bantu aku...," pintanya dengan sedikit penjedaan di antara kalimatnya.

"Bantu? Bantu apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang seolah tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Tinkerbell," sahutnya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh, meskipun itu dipaksakan.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah manusia menjengkelkan pertama yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini," kata Baekhyun. Ia mengambilkan kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan obat-obat yang diperlukan.

"Baguslah," sahut Chanyeol pelan namun dengan senyumannya.

Baekhyun mengerut kebingungan, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku terdengar istimewa untukmu," ungkap Chanyeol yang terdengar senang akan kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Huh? Terserahmu sajalah." Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk berdebat bersama pemuda di depannya ini. Akan membuang waktu dan bisa-bisa Chanyeol mati kekurangan darah.

"Kau juga istimewa untukku, Tinkerbell." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan menemukan ketulusan di sana. Lagi, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tampan lagi, membuat sesuatu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya merasakan sesuatu yang memberikan sebuah sensasi aneh, seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu imajiner yang memenuhi perutnya.

 **TO BE COUNTINUED**

 **Maaf kalau updatenya lama banget ini yah :) Kuota ngajak ribut mulu lah... Dan, juga maafkanlah fanfic yang bertebar tipo dan gampang ketebak banget in bhaksss...**

 **REVIEW BILA KALIAN INGIN FF INI DILANJUTKAN,THANKIE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author :**

 **thesweetbaek (Behind The B)**

 **Main pair :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfrot, School AU.**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Warn :**

 **Gay, Typos, Klise**

"Dari kemarin, kau selalu membuatku jengah. Diamlah!" titah Baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa membuka bajumu sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang belum menghilangkan nada ketusnya.

Chanyeol mengerucut, "Hm... Kau masih saja ketus padaku."

Baekhyun menutup matanya, menetralkan emosinya untuk memutilasi makhluk menyebalkan di depannya ini.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku terluka dan begitu lemas, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh orang sakit untuk bergerak terlalu banyak?" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Heran saja, masih ada orang yang terluka tapi bisa juga bercanda. Gila.

Baekhyun memilih diam dan membuka satu per satu kancing seragam Chanyeol. Sementara pemuda tampan itu tengah tersenyum-senyum di antara bibirnya yang sudah memucat.

"Ahh... kau melakukannya terlalu kasar, cobalah untuk lembut," ringis Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai melepaskan seragam tersebut dari tangannya.

"Cerewet!"

"Yah! Sakit... Arghh!" Kali ini Baekhyun secara sengaja melepaskannya dengan sedikit sentakkan, membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak, aku akan pergi," ancam Baekhyun yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran, namun tangan Chanyeol yang tidak terluka perlahan menggapai tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di seragam yangbhampir terlepas dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan berteriak, janji."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, ia melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Kemudian, takjub akan tubuh Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya lebam keunguan yang hampir memenuhi tubuh berotot itu.

"Kau dari mana saja? Dari mana asal dari lebam-lebam ini? Kau berkelahi?" Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun menjadi seseorang yang banyak bertanya.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali saat sedang khawatir," tukas Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebih idiot lagi.

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut, "Siapa yang bilang khawatir?"

"Kau, tentu saja."

"Berhentilah bermimpi, kau tahu ini masih siang," kata Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk membersihkan luka Chanyeol dengan kapas dan alkohol yang memenuhi kedua tangannya.

"Jika aku bermimpi, aku tidak mau bangun, ini mimpi indah!" ujar Chanyeol, mata besarnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti memerhatikan pemuda cantik yang sedang sangat serius membersihkan lukanya.

"Ahh!" Ringis Chanyeol sedikit berjengit saat Baekhyun sedikit tidak sengaja menekan luka Chanyeol yang baru.

"Apa sakit?" Chanyeol suka ekspresi itu. Menurutnya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur khawatir itu.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, "Tidak."

Chanyeol tidak berhenti menatap wajah cantik yang tengah berusaha berhati-hati mengobati lukanya.

"Aku tak menyangka," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang terkesan meledek. Baekhyun yang sibuk memberikan plaster pada luka Chanyeol pun mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau diluar tampak sangat dingin dan tidak peduli, tapi ketika hanya ada kita berdua, kau menjadi seorang yang penuh dengan keimutan," ungkap Chanyeol dengan tulus. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan tidak menimpalinya seakan ia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengobati luka pada Chanyeol.

Ternyata Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun tengah menahan senyuman manisnya sedari tadi.

"Sudah!" seru Baekhyun yang cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan meraih lemari dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang. Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya karena ternyata Chanyeol masih bisa berjalan.

"Kau bilang kau tak bisa bergerak!" protes Baekhyun yang tak terima dengan kata Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau membuat orang sakit terlalu banyak bergerak, tapi tentu saja aku bisa bergerak," sahut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun geram kepada pemuda itu.

"Terserah." Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk, sengaja membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang punggung kecil itu, ia merasa bersalah karena terus membuatnya kesal.

"Baekkie..."

"..."

"Maaf."

Lembut dan tulus...

Baekhyun termangu, sesuatu tiba-tiba saja membuat hatinya terasa terenyuh, memberikan nyeri tersendiri.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lagi. Baekhyun melirik dengan ekor matanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau mau merawat lukaku." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia semakin menekankan wajahnya ke bantal, meredam semu merah yang terpapar di wajahnya.

"Berisik!"

Chanyeol mengerucut, "Ketus sekali calon kekasihku."

"Siapa juga yang ingin jadi kekasihmu?" ejek Baekhyun setengah protes.

"Kau, tentu saja."

"Mimpi!" sentak Baekhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Lihat saja, suatu hari kau sadar ada sesuatu yang tumbuh di hatimu dan ketika aku nanti pergi, kau akan menyadari bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku," tutur Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun supaya si cantik itu tidak terus mengabaikannya.

Dan benar saja, Baekhyun duduk sebentar dan berkata, "Jangan kebanyakan nonton FTV."

"Aku serius," tukas Chanyeol memakai kemejanya dengan perlahan.

Baekhyun tertawa sampai mendongakan kepalanya, tapi Chanyeol menyukai tawa itu, terdengar seperti nyanyian yang merdu untuknya.

Tertawa saja sudah merdu, apalagi kalau sudah bernyanyi. Chanyeol dapat membayangkan bagaimana ketika kedua _single bed_ mereka disatukan dan pada malam harinya Baekhyun bersenandung untuknya. Betapa bahagianya bila itu terjadi.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" tanyanya ketus. Baekhyun bisa menebak kalau Chanyeol tengah memikirkannya. sepertinya, percaya dirinya mulai kelewatan.

"Memikirkan apabila kau menjadi kekasihku, kau akan bernyanyi untukku."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin, "Tsk... tsk... maaf, tapi itu hanya terjadi di mimpimu."

"Dan, mimpiku akan menjadi kenyataan," lanjutnya dengan senyuman bangga.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Omong kosong!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, terlihat seperti sedang menantangnya, "Lihat saja, kau yang akan datang padaku!"

"Aku? Mengemis cintamu? Mengemis cinta itu bukan gayaku," tandas Baekhyun tak terima dengan pernyataan Chanyeol yang entah benar akan terjadi atau tidak.

"Diluar sana, banyak yang mengejarku, dari yang populer sampai yang cuma upilnya curut." Baekhyun bergidik geli, mendadak bulu halus di tangannya semuanya berdiri.

"Lihatlah, perkataanmu membuatku merinding," ejek Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan bulu halus yang hampir tak terlihat tersebut.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia mengamit kedua tangan Baekhyun membuat sang empu berjengit kaget.

"Tapi, akan kubuat kau mencintaiku, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, hanya menyisakan 3 inchi dari jarak kedua wajah mereka.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, senyum yang selalu Baekhyun benci karena selalu membuat perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul.

Baekhyun ingin menolak dada Chanyeol, tapi ia teringat bahwa dada Chanyeol juga terdapat lebam.

Pilihan terakhir adalah memalingkan wajahnya. Di jarak yang begitu dekat, Baekhyun merasa dirinya tak dapat menggapai oksigen secara benar.

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, tepat ketika jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan Baekhyun menutup matanya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memindahkan bibirnya ke samping daun telinganya.

"Kau sangat ingin kucium?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu tanpa berpikir lagi ia meninju perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun berbaring di sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena di sana juga terdapat luka.

"Maka dari itu, jangan sesukamu saja." Chanyeol kembali bangun sambil tertawa dan sedikit meringis.

"Baek, sakit," cicit Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Deritamu!"

"Tega sekali," cibir Chanyeol seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

"Awas! Awas!" usir Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih meletakkan bokongnya di ranjang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menyingkir dari atas kasur Baekhyun, masih dengan wajah kesakitan.

Baekhyun membelakangi Chanyeol lagi, tetapi ia tak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Sementara sebelah tangannya meremas dada kirinya.

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali hingga membuatnya sesak. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi, dan sialnya hal tersebut tidak bisa ditahan lagi olehnya.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol, namun tidak disahuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Baekkie..." panggilnya lebih manis lagi.

"Chagiyaaa~" Oh tidak, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya seolah akan meloncat keluar.

"DIAM!"

Chanyeol terkikik tanpa suara, ia menutul mulutnya dengan tapak tangan kanannya.

Menggoda Baekhyun merupakan hobi barunya sejak hari pertama Baekhyun berada di kelasnya sampai satu kamar dengannya.

Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, karena Chanyeol memohon padanya untuk pergi bersama.

"Yah! Tunggu!" seru Chanyeol yang terpincang-pincang, sementara Baekhyun dengan enaknya berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggunya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol, mengikuti langkah pemuda tampan itu.

Untungnya, ini juga masih awal dan tentu saja mereka tidak akan terlambat, lagipula gedung sekolah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari gedung asrama mereka.

"Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol terdengar manis sekali, tapi terdengar menggelikan untuk Baekhyun.

"Hm?" sahut Baekhyun tanpa membuka mulutnya. Sedangkan, kakinya sibuk menendang krikil-krikil di depannya.

"Kau itu gay atau bukan?"

 **SRET**

Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya, begitupun Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal tak perlu seperti itu.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, Chanyeol sangat bingung dengan respon Baekhyun atas pertanyaannya itu.

Sebesar itukah efek pertanyaan itu pada Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya, "Setelah detik ini, aku berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang baik."

Chanyeol memasukan bajunya ke dalam celana, ia mengancingkan dua kancing seragamnya yang terbuka, ia juga membenarkan tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Kemudian, ia tersenyum lagi pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih bergeming ditempatnya, ia menatap haru pemuda tampan di depannya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol ingin berubah karenanya. Padahal, kenal saja belum sampai 3 hari.

"Tapi, aku tidak janji untuk tidak berkelahi," lanjutnya membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan.

"Dengar, Baekkie. Aku adalah laki-laki berprinsip, jadi seberapa besar kau menghalangiku, aku akan tetap melakukannya," kata Chanyeol sungguh-sunggu. Ia sedang serius.

"Mau kau berkelahi atau apa, itu bukan urusanku. Untuk apa aku menahanmu?" Ada sedikit guratan kesedihan terpancar dari mata itu, meskipun terlihat samar, tetapi Baekhyun dapat merasakannya.

"Tapi, aku yakin, suatu hari kau akan mengatakan..." Tatapan serius itu berubah menjadi tatapan menggoda.

"Chanyeollie, Oh sayangku, aku tidak ingin kau terluka, kalau kau begini kau juga menyakitiku."

Baekhyun mendorong lengan Chanyeol yang terluka dan teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol terdengar hingga ke ujung jalan.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Maaf, habisnya aku ingin membunuhmu."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tak berhenti tertawa. Bagaikan _slow motion_ , Chanyeol dapat merasakan perasaan aneh sejak ia dan Baekhyun pertama kali bertemu.

Dan, sejak pertama kali di ruang guru itu, Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipandangi pun berhenti tertawa, lalu memasang wajah ketus lagi dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana, "Cepat jalan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis di depan sana, sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat moment yang langka itu.

 **-o0o-**

Semua murid kelas 11-C tiba-tiba mengerumuni meja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, melingkarinya hingga keduanya kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Pasangan mata di sana menatapnya _horror_ , tak terkecuali Sehun.

Sehun seolah hampir tak mengenali pemuda di depannya itu, bahkan mulutnya sedari tadi tak mengatup.

"Apa pukulan dari mereka membuatmu sedikit geger otak?" tanya Sehun sedikit meringis dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah datar namun terlihat kesal, lalu ia memukul kepala Sehun sampai membuat Sehun sendiri mengaduh kesakitan.

Murid perempuan hanya menatap kagum Chanyeol yang sangatlah berbeda hari ini dan sangat tampan dengan berpakaian rapi.

" _Oppa_ , kau sangat tampan!" cicit sebagian gadis yang mengitari mereka. Chanyeol menunduk seraya tersenyum manis membuat beberapa gadis di sana menahan napas mereka.

Baekhyun yang entah mengapa merasa terganggu dengan hal tersebut, telinganya terasa pecah mendengar jeritan-jeritan itu.

"Kau lihat, Sehun-ah? Aku lebih _famous_ daripadamu," ejek Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya. Sehun memutar bola matanya bak bumi yang berotasi.

"Itu yang kau banggakan?" balik ejek Sehun, walau dirinya sebenarnya juga kesal mendengar ejekan Chanyeol.

"Meskipun, aku tidak se- _famous_ dirimu, setidaknya aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik." Sehun balik memeletkan lidahnya. Chanyeol menggumamkan 'sialan' yang dapat didengar oleh mereka semua.

"Oh Sehun, jangan membuatku ingin membunuhmu, aku ingin berubah!"

Satu lagi keterkejutan mereka semua. Chanyeol yang nakalnya parah minta ampun ingin berubah.

Sepertinya, sebentar lagi berita ini akan menyebar di seluruh telinga penghuni sekolahnya ini, karena teman-temannya ini bisa dikatakan _dispatch_ kedua.

" _Oppa_ , aku jadi semakin menyukaimu!" ujar gadis-gadis itu secara gamblang. Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya mulai berputar. Jadi, dia memilih menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di antara lipatan tangannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun mulai risih pun akhirnya menyuruh mereka semua bubar tanpa suara yang terucap. Para gadis pun membubarkan diri mereka, meski untuk mereka sangatlah berat.

Baekhyun mengerut, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar kericuhan lagi dan akhirnya mendongak. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan wajah Chanyeol dekat dengan wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesal pun mendorong lengan kanan Chanyeol, yang pastinya mengundang ringisan dari Chanyeol karena di sana terdapat lukanya yang belum mengering.

"Shhh... Baekkie, aku tahu kau sedang cemburu, tebakanku benar, kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa kepada Chanyeol yang berada di sisi kirinya.

Lalu, senyumannya hilang dan berkata, "Dalam mimpimu!"

Chanyeol mendesah, "Kau selalu mengatakan 'mimpi' dari kemarin."

Baekhyun lebih memilih membaca buku Biologinya daripada mengurusi pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Baekkie, jangan mengabaikanku," cicit Chanyeol terdengar menggelikan di telinga Baekhyun.

"Baekkie..."

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU TERUS!"

Semua murid di sana sontak saja memandang kedua pemuda itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat perhatian pun berdiri dan membungkuk beberapa kali sebagai permintaan maafnya sebab telah membuat keributan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Byun Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari Baekhyun sendiri.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan menyembur Chanyeol lagi, tapi dering ponselnya menghentikan niatnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

 _ **Kim Jongin is Calling!**_

Baekhyun melotot melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Lalu, ia pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke sana dan ke mari, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutnya. Ia masuk ke toilet pria dan masuk salah satu kamarnya, untung saja tidak ada satupun murid di dalam sini.

Pemuda memencet _icon_ hijau, lalu ia meletakkannya di samping daun telinganya.

"Hallo, Jong?"

 _"Hallo juga, Baek. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan data anaknya, mungkin saja Jae Yeong benar-benar menutupi hal-hal pribadi dari publik."_

"Apa? Jangan bercanda! Kalau begini, bagaimana aku bisa membunuhnya?"

 _"Tapi, kau tenang saja, aku mendapatkan ciri-cirinya dari temanku yang lebih ahli daripadaku."_

"Apa ciri-cirinya?"

 _"Dia tinggi, tampan, selalu menjadi mangsa guru, dan yang terpenting dia memiliki luka bakar di area pahanya."_

"Begitukah? Sepertinya aku harus bekerja keras, tapi untuk memastikan luka bakar itu, haruskah aku membuka celananya?"

 _"Byuntae! Kau bodoh atau apa? Pakailah cara yang sedikit pintar tetapi licik!"_

"Jangan mengataiku, Sialan! Tapi, cara seperti apa itu?"

 _"Itu masalahmu!"_

"Sialan!"

Setelah itu, Jongin memutuskan smmbungan secara sepihak dan membuat Baekhyun tak berhenti memaki.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar toilet tersebut dan menemukan seorang pemuda cantik dengan mata berbinarnya sedang menatapnya terkejut.

"K-kau... apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun membola, jangan-jangan pemuda itu telah mengetahui apa yang ia peebincangkan tadi.

"K-k-kau seorang pembunuh?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar dan terbata-bata.

Baru saja, ia akan keluar dari toilet, tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menarik tangannya, lalu memelintirnya ke belakang dan menekuk kaki pemuda itu membuat mereka berdua berlutut.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapapun!" bisik Baekhyun tepat dibelakang telinga pemuda itu.

"Aku berjanji, tidak akan memberitahunya kepada siapapun, tapi tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Siapa namamu dan di mana kelasmu?"

"Namaku Xi Luhan, 12-A," jawab pemuda yang bisa dikatakan cantik itu tak bisa menahan rasa takutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah... _senior_ rupanya."

"Lepaskan..." cicit pemuda cantik bernama Luhan itu. Luhan bisa merasakan tangannya seperti mati rasa dibekuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau harus memegang janjimu!" Tampaknya, Baekhyun belum bisa mempercayai kakak kelasnya ini.

"Demi Tuhan, aku akan memegang janjiku!" sahutnya sedikit berteriak karena Baekhyun semakin menekuk tangannya.

Baekhyun melepaskannya dan berdiri setelah itu. Luhan juga berdiri meski susah payah sebab kakinya bergetar ketakutan.

"Jika kau menyebarkan berita tentangku, kau-lah orang pertama yang kubunuh!" ancam Baekhyun, lalu ia meninggalkan Luhan yang masih lemas atas ketekejutannya.

Sehun berlari kecil, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas 12-A. Tepat di ambang pintu, kepalanya memanjang dan celangak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Hoi, ada apa?" tanya salah satu kakak kelasnya yang bername tag 'Henry Lau'.

"Aku mencari Luhan, apa ada, _Hyung_?" tanya balik Sehun yang sedikit khawatir karena Luhan tidak menjawab panggilan ponselnya dari tadi.

"Ah, tadi pada jam pertama dia izin ke toilet tapi sampai istirahat dia sama sekali tidak kembali." Sehun yang mendengar pernyataan dari kakak kelasnya itu menjadi semakin gelisah.

"Mungkin, Luhan ke taman belakang, biasanya jika dia merasa lelah dia pasti membolos pelajaran dan tempat yang membuatnya nyaman adalah di taman belakang," jelas Henry sedikit mengira-ngira.

Sehun tersenyum dan berniat akan ke taman belakang, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Henry tersenyum membuat matanya menyipit lucu, "Sama-sama."

Sehun segera ke taman belakang dengan sedikit berlari, masalahnya ini untuk pertama kalinya Luhan sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilan teleponnya sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dari kejauhan, Sehun melihat seorang pemuda berambut cokelat muda tengah duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari potongan batang pohon.

"Hannie _Hyung_ ," panggil Sehun, sukses membuatnya berjengit terkejut. Hal itu, senakin membuat Sehun dipenuhi tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Pemuda cantik bermata jernih itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun menajamkan tatapannya, ia tahu kekasihnya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ini adalah hal besar karena Luhan tidak pernah merasa se-gelisah ini, apalagi wajahnya memucat.

Sehun memposisikan dirinya di potongan kayu lainnya, tepat di samping Luhan, bahkan Sehun harus memegang kedua pundak Luhan supaya si cantik bermata jernih itu dapat tenang.

"Ada masalah apa?" Luhan menggeleng cepat. Sehun menghela napasnya, mungkin ini bukan waktu yang benar untuk membuat Luhan mengatakan masalahnya.

Bila Sehun tetap memaksakan sang kekasih untuk tetap menceritakan masalah yang terjadi pada si cantik itu kepadanya, Luhan pasti akan terguncang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tenang dahulu." Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukan sayangnya, Sehun mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu seperti mendekap seorang anak kecil jika dilihat dari punggung Luhan.

Luhan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun, menghirup aroma maskulin yang bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang daripada sebelumnya.

Kata-kata pemuda tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya.

 _"Jika kau menyebarkan berita tentangku, kau-lah orang pertama yang kubunuh!"_

Luhan sangat ingin mengatakannya, tapi ia yakin ancaman itu bukanlah untuk main-main saja, meskipun wajah pemuda tadi sangat lembut bak seorang malaikat, tapi nada suaranya seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Demi Tuhan, ia masih ingin tetap berada di bumi ini dengan keluarga, kekasih, dan teman-temannya.

"Wajahmu lesu sekali, Oh Sehun," ejek Chanyeol ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan wajah yang sedikit murung.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya kelewat ketus. Chanyeol saja sampai menaikan kedua alisnya karena bingung dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Kenapa? Apa kekasihmu sudah memutusimu?" tanya Chanyeol masih dnegan nada mengejeknya. Sesekali, ia melirik Baekhyun yang tengah membaca bukunya dengan ekor mata miliknya.

"Sembarangan! Ya tidaklah!" sanggah Sehun cepat, mungkin kekesalannya juga bertambah, sebab Chanyeol tidak bisa diam dan terus mengejeknya.

"Terus?" Sehun menghempas bokongnya di kursi, Chanyeol berjongkok di samping Sehun, meminta si pucat itu kembali menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Luhan bersikap aneh hari ini," hela Sehun terasa berat untuknya.

Chanyeol mengerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia bergetar dan memucat, seperti orang sehabis melihat setan," jelas Sehun sambil memandang wajah Chanyeol yang sebagian terdapat lebam.

"Bukankah kau setan-nya?" tanya Chanyeol lebih merujuk ke hinaan, sebenarnya.

Sehun mendorong Chanyeol yang berjongkok di sampingnya hingga membuat pemuda bermata besar itu terduduk di ubin.

"Bercerita denganmu memang tidak ada gunanya," kata Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya, ia pun hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

"Aku selalu salah," cicit Chanyeol yang memilih kembali ke samping Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang sibuk bermain ponselnya.

Untung saja guru Matematika sedang menjenguk saudaranya yang sakit, jadi sekarang ini bisa disebut _free class_.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo masuk sambil membawa selembar kertas, ini pasti tugas dari Jung _Seonsaengnim_ , guru matematika mereka.

"Ya, ya, ya, kerjakan halaman 245 bagian A dan B!" Suara sang ketua kelas pun berkumandang dengan indahnya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang menghiraukan si pendek berkaca mata pantat kuda itu.

"Ya, Krystal, kau tak berhenti bersolek, huh?!" tegur Kyungsoo lengkap dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk Krystal.

Krystal pun memakai _earphone_ -nya dan mengatur _volume_ ponselnya menjadi paling tinggi, sehingga suara Kyungsoo tak lagi terdengar olehnya.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, ia mengajak matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kelasnya yang sudah seperti kemalingan.

"Sudahlah, Pendek, tidak usah dikerjakan!" sahut Chanyeol di belakang sana.

Kyungsoo pun menghela napasnya, percuma juga ia berteriak sampai Yifan, kakak kelas mereka, jadi cebol pun mereka tidak akan berhenti membuat keributan.

Kembali ke Chanyeol yang tak berhenti menggoda Baekhyun sedari tadi, lihatlah betapa kesalnya raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini karena si tiang di sampingnya itu tak berhenti menggodanya.

"Sekali lagi kau bersuara, kubunuh kau!" ancam Baekhyun dengan wajah sangarnya.

Biasanya, menurut Baekhyun orang-orang akan takut ketika melihatnya berekspresi sangar. Tapi, tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHA!" Suara bariton itu sukses menggema di seluruh sudut kelas, membuat kelas sempat terdiam namun sedetik kemudian mereka melanjutkan acara 'Mari-kita-membuat-keributan-hingga-guru-memarahi-kita'.

"Hentikan tawa setanmu!" omel Baekhyun sembari memelototi Chanyeol.

"Habisnya, kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan," kata Chanyeol yang masih belum menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa cuma seperti itu wajah sangarmu?" imbuhnya yang juga mengandung pertanyaan menghina.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar kata 'gemas' dari orang, ketika ia sedang memasang wajah sangarnya.

"Terserahmu sajalah," sahut Baekhyun yang sudah lelah berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Sudah dipastikan, Chanyeol yang akan memenangkan perdebatan di antara mereja.

"Jangan ngambek, Sayang." Chanyeol menoel dagu Baekhyun, tetapi ditepis oleh si cantik itu dengan keras.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Sayang'?" Chanyeol mengernyit, kalimat itu terlalu ambigu di telinganya.

"Ehem, Baekkie," panggil Chanyeol terdengar ragu di pendengaran Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan dehemannya saja.

"Kalimatmu ambigu," cicit Chanyeol mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun semakin mengernyit, sungguh ia bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, saat kau mengatakan 'Sayang' tadi, memakai tanda koma sebelum kata itu atau memakai tanda kutip?"

Lama-kelamaan akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku memilih opsi kedua!" jawabnya secara tegas, tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

"Padahal, aku berharap kau memilih opsi pertama," cibir Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, bwee~" sela Baekhyun tak lupa memeletkan lidahnya. Chanyeol yang tak tahan lagi pun menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan wajah yang menunjukan kegemasan pada Baekhyun.

"Huh! Lepaskan!" protes Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan galak.

Chanyeol menggeleng seperti anak kecil, " _Shireo! Shireo! Shireo!_ "

Baekhyun berusaha memberontak dari cubitan Chanyeol di kedua pipinya.

Akhirnya setelah melihat perjuangan Baekhyun untuk melepaskan cubitan darinya, Chanyeol pun merasa iba dan melepaskan cubitannya, meskipun ia enggan melepaskan pipi bapao yang halus itu.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan pukulan yang tiba bisa disebut 'pelan'. Chanyeol tak berhenti berteriak sembari meringis agar Baekhyun tidak lagi memukulinya.

"Baekkie, argh... pukulanmu pedas sekali... arghh! Aku berani bersum-PAH!" Pukulan itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi cubitan di pinggangnya, sialnya lagi Baekhyun mencubitnya seraya memelintir cubitannya.

Baekhyun tertawa lepas melihat Chanyeol kesakitan seperti itu.

Chanyeol yang tak sanggup lagi pun berniat kabur, namun kerah belakangnya ditarik begitu kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol berbaring di paha Baekhyun. Sedangkan, Baekhyun masih sibuk mencubiti tubuh Chanyeol dengan tawa setannya, bahkan ia menitikkan air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

 _'Sesuatu terjadi, Park Chanyeol. Dan, sialnya, itu karenamu! Ini karenamu! Sialan kau!'_

 **TBC**


End file.
